The Raven One
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: She lead a double life, that no one close to her knew about. She thought it was safe; her job a secret. Until Gohan shed some light onto her darkness. GhVi
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is rated R for a reason folks, and I don't want anyone who isn't supposed to be reading it, reading it. So if your not mature, get you tail out of my story! There are plenty others to read!!!!  
  
Now for those of you that are, enjoy the story, and yes, I know I'm doing two at once, but, hell, I just couldn't put this one off any longer! EXAMS ARE ALMOST UP!!!! Seriously guys, Tell me what you think in the review.  
  
Summary: She lead a double life. To her father, she was a upbrought young lady. To the men, she was a fun ride and contract signer. And that was fine for her because she had a quota to fill. And then, she met Gohan, and her world crashed.  
  
Chapter 1. She.  
  
~~  
  
The woman turned on the shower far to the left, letting the water get hot, so hot that it was almost unbearable. She heard the door open behind her and turned around, a sultry smile planted on her face.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering when you had planned on joining me." The man, estimated to be in his late thirties, with dyed blond hair, and brown eyes, smiled crookedly.  
  
"Well, I'm here now." She took in his visage, noting that he had nothing to impressive, but, all the same he was here, and she needed him.  
  
"So you are," She began backing into the water, that was streaming down from the shower head. "Come, come into the water." The man willingly followed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's nice and warm." He didn't reply, much more content in kissing the side of her neck, and groping her breasts. Sighing in mock frusteration, she turned around and pushed him into the wall. Hard.  
  
"So, you like it rough." The man growled, and yanked her closer to him, the water beating on their bodies. "That's alright so do I." He bent, intending to capture her lips, but she would have none of that. Bending back from him, yet, still in his arms she shook a finger at him mockingly.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You have to make a deal with me first." She rubbed purposly against him, pushing his arousel hard. He moaned, and gripped her tighter.  
  
"Anything." He managed to whisper through clenched teeth. Smiling the woman trailed maniqured finger down his chest.  
  
"Anything?" She asked, cocking her head. "Anything at all?"  
  
"Anything at all." The man said, and once again tried to capture her lips, but, once again she dodged them.  
  
"Here's the deal," She whispered. "I give you one night, of the most mindblowing sex you have ever had, in exchange, you let me do anything I want with you after it." She gave him a feral grin. "Anything I want."  
  
The man returned the grin, with a crooked one of his own. "Anything huh? I like the sound of that."  
  
"So it's a deal?"  
  
"It's a deal baby." He bent his head for the third time, and this time, she let him claim her.  
  
~~  
  
He'd let go fast, like they usually did, and as he leaned against the shower wall panting, she began to walk towards the other one, not even breathless. Picking up a small switchblade, that had been hidden behind one of the shampoo bottles lineing the wall of the shower, she turned to walk towards him. "So. Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" She asked huskily, when reaching him, after stepping through the veil of water that was still streaming down from the shower head, warm.  
  
The man smiled, eyes aglow with lust. "You bet I did baby." His grin widened. "And now, as I do recall, you said you could do anything you wanted with me." She nodded, smiling aswell.  
  
"I did say that didn't I. Are you ready for it?" She asked leaning down, to kiss his neck. He reached to grab, her but she leaned back quickly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I can take anything you can swing at me." He said, gazing at her body, that stood directly under the shower head.  
  
Her smile suddenly hardend into something much less seductive then it had been all night.  
  
"Good, then take this." Flipping out the blade, she quickly stabbed him, once in the chest, once in the belly, and for good measure, once in the throat.  
  
He was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
Stepping back into the stream of water quickly she began to wash away the blood that had been sprayed against her ivory skin. Dropping the blade in the lap of her victim, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a plush towel around herself, she glanced in the mirror, and tried to straighten out her wet raven tresses that curled at the touch of water.  
  
"Damn hair never works for me." She said lowly, deciding to tie it up in a knot for the moment. She turned to glance back at the shower. "Poor bastard, don't feel sorry for him at all." She opened the bathroom door, and walked into the ajoining master bedroom of the man's house, glancing at the pictures that adjorned the dressers in his room. A woman. Probably his wife, and two children. Her eyes widened and her grip on the towel tightened.  
  
"Bastard!" Sighing she reached out, her fingertips skimming the womans face. "Be thankful," She whispered. "I just got rid of a problem for you." Turning she spotted her discarded clothes laying in a pile on the floor. Putting them on quickly, she began to ravage through his discarded pile. Pulling out a couple of hundreds, she stuffed them into her bra.  
  
Shit, she was doing this for them, she deserved something out of it too! Damn quota.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Videl opened the bedroom door, and headed toward the one that would lead her out of the house.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh, it was kinda sick to write limy things for someone other than Gohan and Videl, but, shit. I gotta get used to it cause' this story will have more! Don't worry though theres G+V in it too. Amazing though, I thought this up a looonnng time ago, just didn't get around to writing it.  
  
So reviewers tell me what ya think! Is it worth continueing or am I just wasting my time?  
  
Thankies. Jaina 


	2. in which fried rice gets a glimpse

A/N: Hey! So, I see some of you like this story. Though, most of you do not. Well, if you don't like it, the only thing I can really tell you to do is not read it. This is A/U, and a fanfiction. Hence the word FICTION. I'm sorry if I portray Videl as a slutty kind of person. But, well, she is. And I'm issuing a fair warning now, it gets worse before it gets better. But, there is a method to my madness.  
  
Alright. As for the much delayed update. Well, I just got a new plasma screen computer, and all the files on my other computer were deleted. Soo. 'nuf said.  
  
:Insert regular boring disclaimer:  
  
Chapter Two: In which Our Rice Boy Comes To Light.  
  
~~~~  
  
-i run i run i run far from you, to the apple tree in my yard-  
  
-with my dress all bundled up in my hands dirt on my feet i am dreaming again-  
  
~~~~  
  
Videl had arrived home. Well, an empty apartment wasn't quite home, she supposed. But, rather, yes. Videl had arrived in her living quarters late the night before. And after a long shower-long to wash the grime and semen from her victim off her body- She settled into bed. With hopes of her dreams washing away her realities.  
  
"Shit! I'm so late!" Swearing in all the languages she knew-five- Videl threw open her closet doors, and randomly selected a modest, pretty dress. Light blue cotton, with a modest collar, and quarter length sleeves, down to her knees. Throwing it on her body, she grabbed her keys, wincing as she glanced at the clock.   
  
She was 15 minutes late for her monthly lunch with her father.  
  
~~~~  
  
-i run i run i run far from you, to the lilac tree in my yard.-  
  
-no more swing-set for the girl who is all grown up no more tea parties, or mothers in love-  
  
~~~~  
  
"My daughter is almost never late, and when she is she has a good reason." Hercule Satan assured the youngman standing at his side. "I'm sure it's just traffic son, no need to worry."  
  
"I'm not worried sir, I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." Hercule laughed and clamped a hand on the man's shoulders.   
  
"Now what did I tell you about calling me sir? It makes me sound so old. Hercule. I insist. You're father was one of the best buisness partners I've ever had, and you, as his son, are practically family!"   
  
"Yes sir." The man replyed, and before Mr. Satan could open his mouth to reprimand the boy about once again speaking to him so formally, a glint of silver caught his eye.  
  
"Oh! There's my little girl now! Videl!" Walking quickly over to the parkinglot, dodging bypassers- Hercule enveloped Videl as she was exiting her car. Drawing her by the arm, back over to the man, who, he had left in the dust in his excitement to get to his daughter. He began to introduce them. "Videl. This is my late partners son, Gohan. Gohan, this is my little girl Videl." The man, now known as Gohan held out his hand and taking in Videl's attire spoke.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Videl, now removing her sunglasses to take a good look at the guy, nodded.   
  
"Pleasure." Releasing his hand after a brief shake, in which Gohan noted her firm grip, she turned back to her father. "I'm afraid I can't stay long daddy, I have an appointment to go to for work, that couldn't be cancled last minute."  
  
Hercules face crumpled in disapointment. "Oh, well then, call me when you get home. Oh! And why don't you take young Gohan with you. Show him the city why don't you? I'm not sure he's been there before."  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "Daddy I don't think tha-"  
  
"Great! Then it's settled. Now, run along, I'll call you later, or, you call me." Hercule shoo'ed the two of them back towards the parkinglot. Catching Gohan's elbow he pulled him back. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Nodding at Videl, telling her he'd catch up, Gohan turned his attention to the eldest Satan.  
  
"Yes sir?" He asked. Hercule looked at him, measuring him up and down as if he was just seeing him for the first time.   
  
"I want to make one thing clear. You're like a son to me, and although I trust you and respect you, that doesn't mean I give you permission to dirty my daughter." Gohan's face flushed and he opened his mouth to persist, but Hercule raised a hand to cut him off. "No, let me finish," He gathered a big breath. "My little sweetpea is still very naive about the world, and although she thinks she knows a lot about how it works, she hasn't even begun to get it covered. I don't want you ruining it. Got it?" At Gohan's confused nod, Satan once again grinned. "That's my boy! Now, treat my girl well, but, not to well." With that he let Gohan go, and our poor, naive, confused Son boy walked his way to the car.   
  
~~~~  
  
-i hold my breath past the cemetery my brother wins, he can hold it much longer than me-  
  
-gravel roads make car keys rattle on steering wheels-  
  
-children and horses, old barns and old automobiles-  
  
-i run i run i run far from you, to the watered streets of Oregon-  
  
~~~~  
  
'Damn, why do these things always happen to me?!' Videl thought, as she started the engine to her BMW. 'The last thing I need at the moment is a tall, dark, handsome,-Agh! The last thing I need is a man bugging me!' Glancing up at Gohan, who had just entered the car, she shifted into reverse and slowly backed out. Waving to her father, she exited the parking lot of the diner, and entered the main road.  
  
"So....Where are we going." Ignoring the heartstoppingly handsome man next to her, she revved the engine, and slammed on the gas.   
  
~~~~  
  
-with a coffee cup half full in my hands and i'm praying that my savior would just place a gun in my hands-  
  
-i run i walk i lie far from freaks and lying cheats on the tip of my tongue-  
  
-and i'm wishing i was somewhere up there with the mermaids and stars-  
  
-i run i run i run far from reality to escape who i've become-  
  
~~~~  
  
'Right. She's his little girl.' Gohan glanced at the speedometer from his set on the passengers side. 'Bet Satan doesn't know his little girl goes 80 on a 60max speed road.' He watched as Videl shifted into neutral at a red light, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when she reached for the buttons going down the front of her dress.  
  
' WHAT is she doing?!' Gohan did not like the feeling of blood rushing to his loins, but neither could he take his eyes away from the hands that were unbuttoning the dress. Videl cursed as the light turned green, and she once again shifted to drive. The dress was unbuttoned just enough so if Gohan leaned forward just a little he could see a hint of black lace. Blushing furiously, he turned to look out the windsheild, eyes twitching.  
  
"Ahh....So. Where are we going?" 'Damn hormones, I think my voice just dropped and octave.'   
  
"Listen," Videl stated coldly, in a much different kind of voice then what Gohan had heard her use in the quick conversation with him and her father. "I don't particularly like you, and you don't know me. But, I love my dad, so I'm doing this for him, not you got it?" She glanced at him, "So just keep quiet." Gohan was tempted to salute but didn't, figuring that wouldn't be such a good idea. ' What's up her ass?-Probably some more black lac- NO! I will not go there!' Instead he just nodded.  
  
Videl stopped the car at another red light and resumed unbuttoning her dress.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gohan screamed. Not being able to stay quiet about that topic anylonger. He covered his face in an attempt to stop a massive nose bleed that was sure to start anytime now.   
  
"WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" She screamed back, unbuttoning the last button and shimmying out of the dress. 'Yep,' Gohan thought. ' I was right about the lace.' Sqeezing his nose, and thanking Dende he had worn loose pants so his erection wasn't that obvious, he turned his head back towards the window, staring at his reflection in the spotless glass. His eyes were as big as dinner plates.   
  
Videl, now only clothed in her panties and bra- lace panties and bra mind you- slammed the car into gear, and floored the gas.   
  
Gohan had a feeling she wasn't nearly as innocent as she was made out to be.  
  
'Mr. Satan, I don't think you had anything to worry about.' He thought, trying to keep his eyes from gliding over to the raven haired vixen in the seat next to him.  
  
~~~~  
  
-insanity is close at my back and i'm getting rather numb-  
  
-and i'm getting rather numb from the snakes who have blurred my vision-  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N:Cracks knuckles: Ahhh. Another chapter closed. glances at clock. 5: 43. I'm hungry! Chinese sounds really good right now. To bad that won't happen. Ramen it is then! Review and leave me a message, I need to sign off!  
  
Much love and thankies,  
  
Jaina.  
  
~~~~ 


	3. Intro

A/N: Hey guys. Holy shit. I am so happy school was cancled. Let it ice let it ice let it ice, and hale, and snow, and blizzard, and flood, and- oh, you get the picture, sorry.

Little interesting tidbit about my everyday life: My mom's bf is in Australia, because, he has a kid there and he's visting. Well, today he had to wake up at five in the morning because the wildcows there, they raise or something, anyway. He had to go out with his lab workers and catch them because they were getting loose int he bannana feilds. I wish I had wild cows! But then again, they'd probably be popsicle cows because it's so cold....

Anyways, I wrote this on Feb. 5 so whenever my computer actually lets me upload something, I'd be very HAPPY. I'm MAD now, no duh.

Oh...And forgive me for making Gohan sound like a flake, I know he isn't and I don't mean to portray him to be, I'll make it up to you in future chapters Crosses heart I promise.

:Insert random disclaimer:

-Chapter three: in which we see what we are dealing with-Sorta.-

_-inside my skin-_

_-there is this space...-_

_-it twists and turns-_

_-it bleeds and aches-_

"Vidy!" Gohan glanced out the side window, eyes catching on a bubbly blonde, whose voice was excitedly calling: 'Vidy, Vidy!' Videl sighed, and pulled into the parking space, infront of a shady looking building.

"Erasa!" She turned off the engine, and _still _in her undergarments-or lackof- hopped, out of the car. "Hey! How are you?" Gohan sat in the car, mouth agape, watching as the sceen unfolded infront of his not-so-innocent-anymore eyes.

"How can she act so cool when she's in practically nothing?" He murmered to himself, unsnapping the seatbelt, glancing down in his lap, sucked in a breathe, and clenched his eyes shut. _'You just met this girl,' _he thought to himself. _' Where are your morals? Mom, would have kittens and you would have major bumps on your head. Go away erection!' _Unfortunately some things could not just be willed away, and although our hero was willing it away as hard as he could as soon as he glanced out the window his blood began flowing South again full force. _'Shit.' _

_-i am wanting, and...-_

"I love your outfit girly!" Videl rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Thanks I guess. So. What does Becta want with me today?" Erasa scowled, something that didn't look quite natural on her pretty face. 

"That bitch, God's she just never stops. I think she up'ed your quota." Glancing over Videl's shoulder she raised a blonde eyebrow inquirly. "Hey, who's that? What a stud!" Fluffing up her hair instinctivly she winked at Videl. "Be a dear and let me have this one. I need him. Buisness of course." Videl grabbed her arm, pulling Erasa close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Sorry Erasa. He's my dad's 'son' so he's untouchable. Besides-" Videl smirked. "He's a total dork. Mama's boy all the way no doubt." She turned to the car, motioning for Gohan to exit. "Try not to drool so much. He'll probably think you have a disease, not that you don't." Erasa pinched Videl on her bare arm, laughing as the girl squeeked.

_-i make myself translucent-_

_-to let you in-_

Gohan got out of the car, and smoothed his hands over his khaki's he pasted on a smile. Walking up to the two women, and keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the Blonde one's face. He held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Son Gohan, and you are?" The blonde giggled again, glancing at Videl who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smirking slightly. She stuck out her hand and clasped Gohan's.

"I'm Erasa," She said in a peppy voice, probably brought on by many cups of pure caffeine for Gohan couldn't imagine _anyone _being that cheerful at 11a.m. 

"It's nice to meet you." He replyed politely. And Videl rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, enough introductions, I have to get inside." Grabbing his wrist, making Gohan jolt and try to ignore the heat that rushed through his body at the contact, she dragged him -literally- into the 'shady' building.

_-there is the splendor of this secret inside of me-_

_-and it knows that you're no stranger-_

_-you're my gravity-_

"Del'!" Sighing Videl turned around just inside the entrance of the building, and waiting abit impatiently, for Erasa to pick up. Gohan took that time to look around the inside of the building.

The room was dark, he noticed, some dim lights in the corners but that was it. Scantily clad women were working the tables, and....Pole dancing? Couches and foutons lay in a variety of places, with few people residing on them, Drinking-geez....

"Son?" He turned to look back at Videl who was with yet another barely clothed women and although Gohan didn't find her very arousing, she obviously found him to be a piece of meat, because her scent clarity shot up making him blush.

Obviously thinking that she was the cause of his blush. -Well she was but...You know- she shimmyed up to him.

"Well, hello you." Gohan wanted to ask why she was speaking in a low drawn out manner, but then, maybe that was just how she talked. He didn't want to offend her by thinking she had a speach problem.

"Uh. Hi?" Suddenly light struck and he remembered his manners. "I mean, hi, who are you?" She smiled coyly, he thought it looked more like sneering, but, maybe that's just how she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Becta, and who might you be cutie?" Gohan scratched the back of his head an laughed nervously.

"That's Son Gohan, an employee and sur-son to my father." Videl said eyeing Becta. "So. What did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait 3 or so fucking hours." Becta clucked her tongue against her teeth in a mock-conscending manner. Gohan just gaped, she cussed?!

"Well, come on then, lets talk somewhere where others can't hear us." She glanced meaningfully at Erasa who hadn't said anything throughout the conversation. Erasa scowled. Becta smirked, then turned around, flicking her red hair over her shoulder, and began to walk away towards a back room. "Come then Videl." Videl, growling so low, Gohan was sure he was the only one who could here, turned back to him.

"Stay with Erasa, and don't take anything anyone offers you. In fact, avoid talking to anyone unless absolutly neccisary. I don't need your life on my hands too." The last part she uttered so softly Gohan barely caught it, but he did, and his eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline. O....k....

_-my hands will adore you-_

Gohan lounged on one of the sofa's that smelled like cigerette ash, and liqour. He nervously put his hand on the arm rest and tapped a forgotten beat with his fingers. He'd already disclosed what kind of place this was, and was still trying to comprehend why the heck anyone would work in such a dingy place. Videl had retreated into the back room some fifteen minutes ago, and atfirst the women had flocked over like flies to garbage, but, he had kept his distance, politly declining their invitations, no matter how tempting they sounded. Knowing that they could be as _good _as they sounded. Plus his mom would kill him if he came home with lipstick on his clothes, for obvious reasons. The blonde girl, Erasa, after scowling disgustedly at Becta grabbed his arm, making Gohan notice there was no jolt when she touched him _'how odd....'_, and led him over to the chair he was sitting in now. She'd grumbled something about getting real people food, and walked into another door, that Gohan guessed was the kitchen. She hadn't been back since, but then, that was only five minutes ago. His stomach growled and some of the women working at the bar across from him looked up at him, he blushed scratching the back of his head self conciously and spoke quietly down to his stomach.

"Just hold on a little longer," He whispered. "I'll get you food as soon as I can leave."

__

_-i am needing you-_

_-to be here...-_

thirty minutes, and 25 - 26 -27seconds. Now Gohan was a realitivly patient guy, but, 30 minutes?! How long did a meeting with a stripper get?! What's there to talk about?! He could imagine the conversation just fine: 'Hey, Videl, nice outfit, where did you get it?' 'Oh, I got it form Vic's secret, best store in the world for our kind of buisness.' 'Not really, their stuff isn't very gothic.' 'I say it is!' 'No it isn't' 'Yes it is damn you!' 'NO IT ISN'T' 'Yes i-'

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Gohan was jerked out of his imaginary conversation by the sound of Videl's enraged voice, he turned towards the door, which was incidentally - and ironically- closed. _'she screams louder than my mom.'_

"You don't have a choice. I need that qouta, and I need it filled yesterday." Becta's voice was calmer, but still loud enough to be heard through the thin walls. _'Qouta?' _Gohan thought. _'Maybe Videl has to sell a certain amount of drinks at the bar or something.' _As inconspicuosly as he could, Gohan got up, scratched his lower back, and walked to the door of the room. _'I don't care. I'm sick of waiting, and I'm hungry!'_ He stealthily opened the door a crack, watching the conversation. And trying not to notice what Videl was wearing, not that he could really see, it was to dark.

Videl, walked over to the woman, shaking a finger at her in her face. "Now you listen. I know I can't quit ok. But, can't you just lay off me for a while. I mean, I deserve a break sometime. And Erasa! God, she's been with you since highschool, get her a vacation somewhere!" Gohan's eyebrows crinkled, Videl didn't look particularly upset, infact, he thought, she looked like crying.

"I just-" Videl cut off, digging the palms of her hands into her eyes. "I just can't take anymore. The last guy you know. He had a family. A _fucking _family. And although he was a bastard, who's gonna take care of his wife and kids now?"

_'Oh shit. What kind of thing are they running?!' _Gohan opened the door a little wider, and walked in, unsure of what he was getting himself into, but he sure as hell didn't want to hear what they were talking about.

"Excuse me ladies." Videl jerked around startled. Becta just raised an inquiring brow. "I'm going to have to steal Videl away. She promised to show me the city and-" His stomach growled and he blushed. "Well, I'm kinda hungry." Videl scowled and turned back to the redhead.

"Listen, I want this week off, and Erasa too. I can't keep knocking people for you all the time without growing some sort of concious." Becta nodded glancing at Gohan, Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him. He's a mama's boy." She grabbed Gohan's arm -he received that weird jolt again- and walked out of the room, calling: "Erasa! Your off this week, from Becta herself!" Erasa, who had just walked into the room from the kitchen with a plate of, sandwhiches, squeeled and dropped them. Gohan winced in sympathy for the poor food that had gone to waste.

Outside in the bright sunlight, in which Gohan had to squint his eyes to get acustomed to, he got a good veiw of what Videl was wearing. _'Oh Dende.' _He blinked hard, cursing himself, why the hell was he feeling this way?! She was a tramp, for use of a better word, yet, he was still feeling that. Feeling. _'Hell, I am a guy, so....' _He opened his eyes to allow himself a eyefull. Just a quick one mind you.

Videl wore a black shimmery dress, that contrasted drastically with the bright sunny atmosphere. It reached down to about mid-thigh, and Gohan would just bet that when she bent over, she had some nice lacy....something- enough. He turned away, hey, a guy had to keep some morals alive, though he wasn't sure how much longer they'd be living. Getting into the car he turned to Videl, who had started the AC, and pouted.

"Videl," She turned to glance at him, and pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear where it had begun blowing distractingly with the AC wind. _'Nice hair.' _Gohan noted, then pushed his thoughts back to the present. "I am not a mama's boy."

Videl's lips quirked, the broke out into a slow smile. Finally she just opened her mouth and laughed. Turning back the front of the car, she rolled down the top, still giggling. And although she was laughing at him, Gohan couldn't help the shivery feelings he was getting from her laughter. _' She's really pretty when laughing. Her face just lights up, it suits her.' _And with that thought. And happy it wasn't a perverted one. Gohan leaned back into his seat and smiled. _'Who cares where she works. She seems ok.' _Videl revved the engine, something she liked to do, Gohan had gathered. And they sped out onto the open freeway.

_-i need you near....-_

__

A/N: Two chapters in two days! Now if only my damn computer would let me up-load. We'd ALL be happy. I almost hyperventalated when it wouldn't let me, and my mom almost had a heartattack: 'Your new computers broken?! How could you break it?! Why isn't it working! Let me see it.... What do you do?! How do you fix this?! What the hell happened?!' Aeeeiiii.............. So it's like the 8th now or something. I fucking hate delimma's dammit. Well, enjoy this chapter of this story that everyone seems to hate so, why am I still writing this? I'm bound to hit a corner sometime.


End file.
